A support relief hosiery to aid in the support of the knee and leg area.
Support relief hosiery is special design leg hosiery for men, women and children to aid in the support of the knee and leg area. Many adults and children are trouble with weak knee joints and have severe aches in the area, especially if having to stand or be on their feet for long period of time. The Support Relief Hosiery product will.relieve this aching problem through the use of tightly support knit nylon over the lower thigh, knee and upper leg area. This relief hosiery utilizes stretch band overlapping with four (4) snaps at both the top of the lower thigh and bottom of the upper calf for adjustment for proper fitting. The stretch band overlapping at the tip of the lower thigh has four (4) snaps and the stretch band at the bottom of the upper calf can be made with four (4) snaps or without snaps. The nylon knit relief hosiery shall utilize brightly colored elastic band at the tip of the lower thigh and bottom of the upper calf of the relief hosiery with print for sport, hunters, etc. The relief hosiery would reach approximately three (3) inches above the knee and two (2) inches below the calf of the leg. The elastic band would be approximately two inches in width at the low part of the upper calf and three inches above the lower thigh. The relief hosiery is yet relatively simple based upon my review of the materials, it is my tentative conclusion that this product can take place with current, conventional an commercially available materials, using existing production technology. This innovation could us standard production technology. New research in this area may occur, but it doesn""t appear required, nor does major restoring or exotic materials expense.
In this context, several prior inventors have been directed to this particular leg problem, some of, which are the subject of, issued United States patents. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,667 to Roger Swallow and John E. Pendergrass for Therapeutic stockings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,665 to George I. Terpening, for stocking Knee Brace, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,728 to Robert H. Tapp and Clarence W. Wall for Knee Protective Stocking. All deal with aspects of this knee and leg problem.
The present invention as disclosed below provides novel Support Relief Hosiery to aid in the process of relieving knee and upper leg discomfort.
The Support Relief Hosiery is designed to help relieve aching knees providing support to them. The relief hosiery shall surround the knee, lower thigh and the upper calf areas gently, but firmly, It will be particularly useful to elderly men and women who often suffer from the knee weakness. An alternative sport model in a variety of colors. Adults and children of all ages in many of approximately 98.4 million households in the United States and many others can use the hosiery elsewhere. The Support Relief Hosiery will provide a lasting massage to the area while being worn.